The Skater Boy
by Sardonic Grin
Summary: (AU) Future Hyrule Period ZL. Link is a Rocker in a Band, and Zelda is an ex princess working at a bar, will love come to these two, or will links hateful songs drive Zelda Away?R&R (Warning: Some Angst(THATS AN UNDERSTATEMENT)
1. The Boy and His Songs

Yea here is my first Zelda Fan Fic, well here it goes Guys ^__^ Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, only the character I make up so HA!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Boy and His Song  
  
There she was the blond beauty, ex-princess of Hyrule, the girl that would break any mans hart with just one word, in an old nightclub/bar. Ever since the new monarch took over Hyrule, the princess had too look for a job that would keep her occupied and allow her to sleep late, naturally a nightclub/bar.  
  
Zelda sat on the bar glancing at each of the empty seats, the empty stage, and the empty club. Yet, it was only 7:00 at night, usually the guest come in at around 11, but Zelda was eager to see the hustle and bustle of the nightlife.  
  
"Hey Malon, what time is it," Zelda called out to her co-worker Malon. Malon stepped out from the back room. She was a tall skinny girl of 21 with long chestnut hair and piecing green eyes. She was wearing a pink tub-top with hip huggers, which fit her delicate curves. "Five minutes after you last asked me, don't worry people will come, they always come," Malon said reassuring her nervous looking friend. Zelda gave a sweet smile and turned back to the stage. She wondered what band would be playing that night, was it someone popular? Or some newcomer? She was so eager to know. (You would two if you were cooped up in a castle for 21 years of your life)  
  
Zelda had long blond hair and ice blue eyes, and her skin was a delicate cream color. Tonight, for her first night working at her new job she decided to wear a blue halter-top and blue jeans that brought out her eyes.  
  
Finally, 10 rolled around and the band started to set up. "I cant believe and hour late," Malon complained as she watched the band set up. Zelda merely laughed at her friend who was now yelling at the lead singer. Zelda moved her eyes about the instruments on the floor, looking for the name of the band.  
  
"Were called The Dark Realm," A sweet, smooth manly voice spoke form behind her. Zelda swung around and saw a young man, about her and Malon's age. He had dirty blond hair, which was spiked up thanks to bees-wax, and dark blue eyes, the type of eyes you get lost in. Zelda was taken back at how handsome he was and how he spoke. "T-T-The Dark Realm?" She repeated in more of question form. The boy let out a little chuckle before speaking again "Yea me and the band get that a lot. We named it that to make fun of our manager Ganondorf Dragmire. He is a descendent of the evil Ganondorf." "He isn't evil right," Zelda asked in most of a kidding way. The more cracked a soft smile. "Yea were sure, but we don't quite know what side our lead singer is on," He pointed at a tall muscle man with long back hair reaching to his back, he looked like someone you would consider evil, but he had those cute eyes that made him look somewhat innocent. "Heh, excuse my poor manners, I forgot to properly introduce myself, my name Link, I'm the lead guitarist." "Link that's a nice name, my name is Zelda." "Zelda you mean, the princess Zelda of Hyrule." "Former-Princess of Hyrule, I am now retired," She said somewhat happy of no longer holding that responsibility. "Well now I can talk to you anytime I want without guards dragging me away," Link laughed slightly. Zelda laughed with him, it was the sad truth, the guards kept her so protected a fly wouldn't be able to see her. "Link, I have a bone to pick with you," Malon said running up to him. "Yes Malon what is it now," Link signed looking at Malon. "I heard from Yuu that you guys were late because you had to finish writing a song," Malon seemed a little extra mad when she spoke. "Yeah, so, I need to play it for tonight," Link said acting like nothing was wrong. "Remember the last you wrote one of those hate songs, the girl almost shot you." Zelda looked up at Link with a puzzled look on her face. "Malon," Link began scratching his head to fine the right words, "It's what I do, it is how I get over it, and I love seeing my ex's screaming 'You bastard' it is my revenge to see them suffer." Malon shook her head, she had this conversation with Link a thousand times and he still continues to write those songs. "Well you better get going, I see the line outside," Malon gave Link a stern look before heading for the front doors. Zelda meanwhile was completely lost in the whole conversation and her head was spinning from all the thinking. "Hey Princess you look confused," Link laughed looking at Zelda's puzzled look. "Yea I am, what do you write horrible songs about your ex-girlfriend," Zelda said meaning it sarcastically. "I wouldn't call them horrible," Link flashed her a sneaky smile and headed to the stage. Zelda just met the kid five minutes ago and yet she new his personality like she knew him for a lifetime. Suddenly she head the guest come in. She hopped behind the bar and got ready for mob of people.  
  
That night was a full house, it seems like everyone gathers for one of Link's "I hate you" songs'. Never the less, it was making the little club money. Zelda looked up at the stage, the band was getting ready for the first song. "He sings the ex songs first," a watery voice called out from next to Zelda. Zelda turned and saw a beautiful female Zora. She was wearing short- shorts with a green bikini top. "Excuse me?" Zelda asked suspiciously. The Zora turned and looked at Zelda, her green eyes flickering in the dark room. "Sorry I was thinking out loud. I was saying that the lead singing usually sings Links ex's songs first, so you all know he is talking about the victim," The Zora said knowing the feeling oh too well. "I see you know Link," Zelda concluded seeming a bit interested on what the Zora knew. "We went last year for about 6 months. I broke it off because he was too obsessed with his guitar. So when we broke up he wrote a song about me," She looked over at the stage and watched her ex-boyfriend set up his guitar, "He never lets anyone touch that piece of wood, not even his band members." Zelda looked at Links guitar, it was a white electric guitar with black rims. It was a truly beautiful guitar. "I heard," The Zora began again, "he will allow the one he truly loves touch his guitar, and he will name it after the girl he is going to spend his life with. It is such a sap story." Zelda smirked at the Zora, she could tell this girl had a lot of anger, probably thought she was the one for him and when she found out she wasn't she let him go. "What's your name anyway," Zelda finally asked, sort of tired of the Zoras rambling and decided to make new conversation. "Princess Ruto of the Zoras," Ruto said taking a sip of her beer, "and yours?" "EX-Princess Zelda of Hyrule." "Zelda yea I remember you," Ruto turned to leave since bored of this conversation with the ex-princess, "Oh piece of advice, don't get close to Link, or you will be very sorry." With that threat, the Zora left. Zelda didn't quite know what that meant, but decided that Ruto had some feelings left for Link. Even so, that was not going to stop her from being nice to him.  
  
The band began to play and everyone eagerly awaited the song link wrote for his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Okay your going to have to wait for the next Chappie to see what song he sings, since I still have to find a good song lol. Please Read and Review ^_^ 


	2. The song and the ex

Authors Note: Guess whose back...Back again...this fic is back.tell a friend. Okay first things first..ANSWER ME REVEIWS!!!  
  
Dazzle1: My first reviewer.thank you.*hugs* I LOVES YOU!!!  
  
Aurvandil: Dispite the fact the name IS named after an Avril Lavinge song.she or any of her songs will not be apart of my story since I don't like posers  
  
Oni Ookami: Nope it wasn't the end.sorry I took so long to update.I had no song to continue with.BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 2 YEAH BABY  
  
DarkPrincess3: And this story likes you too.and here I am UPDATING  
  
Ruby-Sama 4.5: Yeah I know.this was my first time using FF.net so I didn't no the spacing was screwed.but no worries cause CHAPTER 2 will have proper spacing and such  
  
Anyone: Thank you. and here I am FINISHING IT (well this isn't the last chappie but you know ^^.  
  
Genesis Saturn: I'm going to have to give a HUGE thank you to you. This song in this chapter is the song you gave me. Thank You so much.*gives you basket of cookies*  
  
Link: FINALLY! We got call backs!  
  
Zelda: Yayness ^^  
  
Yusuke: HOLD UP.what about my story!AH  
  
Link and Zelda: GO AWAY!  
  
*Yusuke Runs *  
  
And ONWARD!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The lead singer.Yuu, walked up to the mike. "Hello you crazy fuckers," he said in an eerie voice, "incase you don't remember, I am Yuu, lead singer of the Dark Realm. To my left is Link, you know.the bastard that writes songs to dis his girlfriends." Link shot Yuu a nasty look, "And to my right is David.sweet chicken lover David, and behind us, and less important, is Matt.no fancy tagline for him."  
  
"HEY," Matt yelled, "My fancy tagline is, 'Sex god,' idiot"  
  
"No, it isn't," Yuu said shaking his head, "stop lying to yourself."  
  
Everyone made an "oooh" sound as Matt flipped Yuu off.  
  
"Now everyone, it is the moment you have all been waiting for.here is the song, our man Link wrote for his ex girlfriend Miranda."  
  
The song started and Yuu began to sing the song. Zelda tried to make out the lyrics, they went alittle something like this.  
  
Whatever poison is in this bottle will leave me broken sore and stiff.  
  
But it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at.  
  
He owes me one last wish.  
  
So here's a present to let you know I still exist.  
  
I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips.  
  
I got a plan.  
  
Drink (drift) for forty days and forty nights.  
  
A sip for every second-hand tick.  
  
And for every time you fed me the line, "you mean so much to me...".  
  
I'm without you.  
  
So tell all the Great Bay boys you meet about the Hyrulian boy back in the states.  
  
The Hyrulian boy you used to date.  
  
Who would do anything you say.  
  
And even if her plane crashes tonight she'll find some way to disappoint me,  
  
by not burning in the wreckage, or drowning at the bottom of the sea.  
  
"Mira, I still taste you, thus reserve my right to hate you."  
  
And all this empty space that you create does nothing for my flawless sense of style.  
  
It's 8:45. The weather is getting better by the hour.  
  
I hope it rains there all the time.  
  
And if you ever said you miss me then don't say you never lied.  
  
I'm without you. So tell all the Great Bay boys you meet...  
  
Okay, no more songs about you.  
  
After this one I'm done.  
  
You're gone.  
  
You're never gonna get it right  
  
The band stopped playing. Everyone cheered; it was pretty powerful and probualy the worst Link had ever written.  
  
"Well Well Well," Someone shouted over the crowd. Everyone turned to where the bar was. There stood a young woman, about 5'5, long blond hair with brown roots, and a slight tan. Zelda heard Malon gasp, "Oh no Miranda."  
  
"Link, that was really," she paused and smiled, "really pathetic. Sorry you thought I would be up here calling you a bastard, but I have better things to do with my life. Oh, and I will make sure to tell the boys at Great Bay about the Hyrulian boy back here, I will tell them how pathetic he was." With that, she walked out of the club with her friends. Everyone stood in silence, not really knowing what to do next.  
  
"Well," Yuu began, "that was interesting. Well.let's just get on with the show." He turned to link and whispered something in his ear, "Link, don't worry, she is a bitch, lets just play 'Straight out of Line,' and forget about it." Link nodded his head and they began to play again.  
  
They played a few more songs before the club closed. Everyone filed out and the band but there instruments away.  
  
"Where the fuck is Matt," someone yelled from out side the club. In stormed a Gerudo, she was pretty tall, tan skinned and violet eyes. She was wearing normal Gerudo clothing. Matt turned around; his face went into shock. He quickly ran up to her.  
  
"Hey...babe." Mat began but was quickly cut off by Lara's screaming.  
  
"Don't 'hey babe' me Matthew Herro. You promised Emily that you would take her to the movies, but you can't even do that right!"  
  
Zelda watched from the bar. She was sadly confused on what was going on there.she couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
"That's Lara, Matt's wife," that same smooth voice said to her. Zelda turned around to see Link, again. He didn't look too happy though, seemed what Miranda had said to him really broke his ego. "Yeah, they have a six- year-old daughter."  
  
Zelda was shocked to hear that. Matt couldn't be any older then 21, so that meant he had their daughter at 16. That was truly unheard of. Link let out a small laugh after seeing Zelda's shocked expression.  
  
"Yeah, Matt is one sex god, too bad he forgets to use condoms, he is one big ass idiot."  
  
He and Zelda laughed gently, causing Matt to turn and look at them. "HEY, you better not be talking about me over there!"  
  
Link didn't bother to answer, Lara had already dragged him out. "Yeah.it is amazing he and I are related."  
  
"You and Matt are related," Zelda asked.  
  
"Yeah, he is my younger brother," Link then pointed at David, "so is David. I'm twenty-two, Matt is twenty-one and David is twenty."  
  
"Wow, you guys look nothing alike."  
  
"Yeah and our personalities are really different."  
  
That was defiantly true about the brothers. Link was nice and brave, your original hero type, but get on his bad side and you better pray to the goddesses. Matt was a little more different, he was louder, not very nice, he smoked, drank, had sex.everything opposite of a hero. His only good point was he was a great dad, when he was home. Dave was the quiet one, he never said much. He also has some problems, he was put into a metal ward when he was 10. No one knows what happened to him, not even his brothers.  
  
The looks also separated them. Link had dirty blond hair, which was always spiked up and blue green eye, he was tall, like around 5'11. Matt had short brown hair and the nicest green eyes any has every seen; he was the same height as Link. He didn't look like a rocker, he looked more like a prep. Dave was innocent looking; he had bleached blond hair and big blue eyes, he was the shortest, standing at 5'8. He didn't have a definite style, he just wore what he liked.  
  
David came up to Link and Zelda. "Link," he said in a soft young sounding voice, "I want to go home now."  
  
"Okay Dave, wait for me by the door." Daves eyes became wide as he stared at Link, "Malon is there.don't worry." Dave nodded his head and walked away.  
  
"Sorry this conversation had to run short," Link said forcing a smile. He wanted to talk to Zelda more. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, bye." With that Link the rocker left. Zelda watched him leave with his brother. She liked him, as a friend, he was nice and smart.and talented.  
  
"Umm, Zel?" Malon said waving her hand in Zels face. Zel jumped and looked at Malon.  
  
"Don't do that, you scared me," Zelda said, still startled.  
  
"Hmm." Malon looked at Zelda, "Someone is developing a crush."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it is short, and sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this fast so I can get it out..R and R 


	3. The bro and his problem

Authors Note: IM UPDATING...YES!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ or its characters I only own the OC's and the story line. Oh and I don't own the songs either.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you mean a crush?" Zelda said acting like she was offended.  
  
"Oh please, I see the way you look at him and I don't blame you. Link is not only the nicest guy you would ever meet...but he is so handsome." Malon smiled when Zelda began to blush; ah ha the princess was caught.  
  
"I...I...I have no idea what you are talking about," Zelda said with a slightly nervous smile. Malon just rolled her eyes and walked away. 'Hmm, me and Link...nah,' she thought  
  
--  
  
It had to be close to two when Zelda finally exited the club. She didn't realize that part of the job wasn't just serving drinks to the customers, but also cleaning up the vomit left behind. Zelda looked around; she remembered she didn't have a ride home. She didn't really want to walk home all by herself, and Malon had to rush home because of some family issues. Zelda half hoped Link was there.  
  
"Hey, it's the princess," a drunken male voice called out. Zelda turned to see Link's bother Matt sitting against the wall of the club. It wasn't Link, but close enough.  
  
"Matt?" Zelda asked walking up to him. He was holding a beer bottle in his left hand, and an unlit cigarette in the other. His eyes were blood shot and his clothing was all dirty. This didn't look like the same man she had just seen a few hours ago.  
  
"Yeah, I'm matt, drummer....in a band...a...fuckin...mailman...with no fuckin education....cause I fuckin screwed up and knocked my girlfriend up...I'm Matt...a deadbeat dad and a fuckin alcoholic..." he looked up at Zelda with pleading eyes, as if asking for help but to proud to say anything.  
  
"You didn't screw up so bad," Zelda said at a lost of words. He gave her an uneasy smirk.  
  
"You don't know me well...do you." He chuckled abit and turned away from her.  
  
"Why don't you go home?"  
  
"Lara kicked me out, told me never to come back...that I was worthless...that I didn't deserve to live." Zelda could tell her wasn't that drunk, he wasn't tripping over his words or sweating, and he didn't have the smell of alcohol. She could tell, he was trying to drown himself in alcohol but probably couldn't find an open bar.  
  
"What's Links number, I'll call him for you..."  
  
"No," he said softly, "That won't be necessary Princess, he his on his way, I know him. Link, he has the sixth sense about things like this. He knew, our father was going to die, he new our mother was going to be killed, he knew that our sister was going to shot to death by her boyfriend, he knew...but he couldn't stop it. He told me one night that he wished the goddesses would kill him, because he was a worthless bastard." He paused for a moment, and looked at the sky, "he tried to commit suicide twice, that's why he wears sweat bands, to hide the scars." He turned and face Zelda, "you don't understand why he writes those songs."  
  
"Because, he want's to get back at the girls who broke his heart?" Zelda looked at Matt, who just chuckled.  
  
"It makes him feel better to give the blame to someone else..."  
  
Zelda thought about what Matt had just said. For years Link has blamed himself for not being able to save his family, but when those girls break up with him, he can finally blame someone else for his pain.  
  
"Matt...lets go now..."  
  
Zelda turned around to see Link behind her. His hair was down, and he was wearing green sweat pants and a white shirt that said "Kiss me I'm horny." He had a stern look on his face, almost as if he was pissed off. Maybe Matt said to much.  
  
"Oh, why if it isn't LINK, the Hero of Time!" Matt announced on the top of his lungs.  
  
"I told you, there is no such thing as the hero of time," Link snapped, "Now get your drunk ass back to my house."  
  
"Fine, fine..." with that Matt stumbled away. With Matt gone, Link directed his attention to Zelda; the serious look gone form his face. "Sometimes when he his drunk he blabs about some stupid stuff, pay no mind to it Princess," Link said with a nervous laugh. She knew Matt was not drunk, and she knew Link knew...but she would go along with it, obviously, Link had some skeletons in the closet he didn't want exposed to the world.  
  
"Yeah...I understand." She flashed Link a soft smile, which he returned with a goofy grin  
  
"Well, with that all cleared up, you want a drive home?"  
  
Before Zelda could answer, a car pulled up next to her, a silver mustang, complete with chrome rims, and a kick-ass stereo system. The man, who got out of the car, was even more fancy, he was about 5'11, nice glossy black her, and eyes as green as Kokiri Forest. He was wearing a white button down shirt (that was only button from the middle down), a black jacket, and black slacks. He was you stereotype first class male. Good looks, nice car, and a whole lot of cash.  
  
"Why, Zelda, would have never thought to find you here," he said in a somewhat sinister voice.  
  
"Oh hey Charles so nice to see you, erm," she turned to Link who was giving Charles a death glare, "Charles this is Link, Link this is..."  
  
"Charles nice to meet you Link," He grasp Links hand and shook it violently.  
  
"Yeah hey there buddy, nice grip you got there," Link said, kind of taken back.  
  
"Yeah well, I work out, so," he turned his attention back to Zelda, "why is my beautiful girlfriend doing here, at some dump like this."  
  
"I erm, work here Charles, you know, I need a job and yeah."  
  
"Well, since the Princess is in safe hands, I guess I'll take my leave, see you around Princess." Link walked away, without even waiting for Zelda to say "bye."  
  
"Well, he was a rude fellow, come on Zellie, lets go," Charles said opening the door for Zelda.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~~  
  
Author Notes: This chapter will come in handy dandy later....but HEY, atleast I updated. 


	4. The Princess and the boy

Authors Note: YAY I updated early! Woot woot. Yes I know, usually I take SO long to update, but that's only cause I get writers block often. Okay, things are going to start getting angsty * shakes head * sorry if you no like angst...but ack im a fool.  
  
--  
  
The princess and the boy  
  
Day(or night) 2  
  
"Wow...Malon...you really know how to work it..." Zelda said with a slight laugh. She had walked in early only to see Malon dancing on the bar to some "rap" songs. Poor Malon nearly fell off the bar upon seeing Zelda.  
  
"I used to dance...umm...as a night job to make money.... OKAY," Malon hopped off the bar and walked over to Zelda, "Today I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Oh yay," Zelda said in a half sarcastic half excited tone, causing Malon to give her a strange look.  
  
"Anyway Princess, my old friend, Mia, is coming back to Hyrule so I'm giving her a job here. Now, Mia is VERY sarcastic, VERY liberal and a bitch," Malon said with a smile.  
  
"Well, she sounds...umm...nice," Zelda said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Now she will be here in about an hour...so be prepared, she might abuse you. Now excuse me, I have to call that asshole Link...ugh! Why do I put up with him." With that, she turned and walked into the back room.  
  
Zelda looked at the clock, it showed 6:30 Pm. She didn't actually have to start working until 7, and that bar dancing looked kind of fun. She looked around the bar to make sure no one was there and then hopped on the bar and started dance like those girls in the hip hop videos. To bad she didn't see Link walk in.  
  
Link laughed slightly as he watched the ex-princess dance on that bar. She had nice rhythm, nice moves, nice legs... 'ACK,' Link shouted at himself, 'don't look at her like that, she is the ex-princess, richest girl in Hyrule, pretty...and has a equally perfect boyfriend.' He looked at her again; his blue eyes scanned her entire body, and took special notice to the outfit she was wearing. Denim capries, a pink tubbed top and pink candies, she also wore pink hoop earrings and a necklace with a flower on in. It looked like she didn't get the memo that the 70's were over.  
  
Link slowly made his way towards the bar, to get a better look at the funny scene. He decided not to let this go on anymore; it was starting to get embarrassing. "Hey Princess," he said a little too loudly, causing Zelda to startle and fall. Luckily, Link was there and able to catch her in his arms. (A/N: Wink Wink)  
  
"Hmm second day with your new feet, Princess?" He asked with his usual smile.  
  
"Oh...how long have you been standing there..." she stuttered completely embarrassed.  
  
"Oh not too long, long enough, but not too long. Hey you're not that bad...just don't quit your night job." Zelda slapped him gently, but smiled shyly. She looked into his blue eyes and noticed something different from last night; they looked sad...and hurt. She remember what Matt had told her last night, about Link trying to kill himself. She looked at his wrist, and like Matt said, saw two sweatbands. Link followed her gaze to his wrist; he looked at the sweatbands...ashamed. "Yeah..." He mumbled softly. He remembered that night though he wished so hard he didn't.  
  
"Well Well well," Malon said appearing in the doorway, "I leave you two alone for TWO minutes and you're all over each other!" Malon of course said this sarcastically.  
  
Link smirked and gently put Zelda back on her own two feet, and said jokingly, "Well it's not my fault I'm so irresistible."  
  
"Oh yes all hail Link, Naryu's Gift to women," Malon said shaking her head, "Zelda, can you get the vodka from the icebox...I need to discuss something with Link." Malon walked over to Link and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Zelda watched as Malon dragged the poor boy to the other end of the room. "I hope I didn't get him in trouble," she said walking into the back room.  
  
"No Link, not her," Malon scolded. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, and placed her hands on her hips, obviously attempting a serious pose.  
  
"What?!?! You act like I'm some fuckin' player," Link responded defensively.  
  
"Listen Link, not to be mean, but she is way out of your league, and you just broke it off with the village slut, so can you cool down for just a moment."  
  
"I'm not after Zelda, she has a boyfriend already okay...you act like I go after anything with an X chromosome (spl)."  
  
Malon stared into his blue eyes for a moment. She had no reason to not trust Link, but still, she had a feeling something was going to happen and usually her senses weren't wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away, "Please don't screw this up."  
  
'Yeah, like I screw everything else up...' Link shook his hand and walked out the door. He looked at Hyrule; the sun was setting now making the sky look as if the gods painted it. The sky now did not resemble him, he didn't feel like he was those happy colors that danced in the sky. He was more like the dark sky of night, so lonely, so frightening...so alone. Sure, the stars and the moon were there...but they were too far away to be close to. "Like her..."  
  
"Link?" Zelda's soft voice called out. Link turned around slightly, not saying a word. "I was just wondering if you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine Princess, don't worried your little perfect head over me," he turned around completely and tried giving her the most genuine smile he could conjure up. Zelda of course didn't buy it, but she could tell Link was the secretive type.  
  
"So, are you performing tonight...I mean your band?"  
  
"Nah, we don't perform every night, plus we've performed everything on both our cd's, time to think up some new shit."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Zelda, my dear," the ever to annoying Charles said walking next to his girlfriend. Link rolled his eyes and turned around; rich men like Charles make him sick.  
  
"Hey Charles," Zelda said quickly, "Link...umm...I'm sorry if I got you in trouble...I.."  
  
"It wasn't you Princess," Link said turning to look at her, "don't worry, you worry to much. I'll see you tomorrow." Link walked away without another word. Zelda sighed as she watched him disappear; she wanted to be his friend...or maybe more.  
  
"Zelda," Charles said sternly, "what was that about?"  
  
"It...was nothing," Zelda said timidly.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Zelda walked back into the club with a noticeable scared expression that caught the eye of Malon and a strange girl.  
  
"Hey Zellie," Malon walked over to her friend quickly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Zelda said in an almost convincing tone, "Who is that girl."  
  
"Oh this is Mia, our new recruit."  
  
Mia was a tall girl, around 5'7, with dark brown hair, and the strangest eyes; one was green and one was blue. She wore some old looking blue jeans, a black shirt that same "Linkin Park" on it, and two sweatbands on each wrist. Mia has a soft face, but her eyes said something different; she was angry  
  
"Oh hello, Mia, my name is Zelda."  
  
"Yeah hi," Mia said in a cold voice.  
  
"Ah, don't mind her, she is anti-social," Malon said shaking her head in defeat.  
  
"Stop talking about me bitch." With that, Mia walked into the back room.  
  
"Just be patience with her, her mother just died and she has no where else to go just...don't quit." Malon was now on her knees begging Zelda; obviously this hasn't been the first time Mia has caused trouble.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand." Zelda smiled, "Lets get ready now okay."  
  
~~  
  
Authors note: * is listening to FF music * Yes I know, I'm betraying Zelda with the FF music, but come on...the music is soo relaxing. * sleep * R&R!! 


	5. The Past and The Present

Authors note: yes I know, it took a long time to update this lovely story of mine, but I am sorry, you see, I get writers block frequently so that's why it took so long. Well, Here it angsty -- sorry, but I needed to get the agsnt out of my system before I continued Plus it will help explain a lot. And I promise next chapter will be funnier

Chapter 5

The past and the present.

"So, you like the princess?" Matt said during breakfast the next morning. Dave snickered a bit while Link shot Matt the nastiest glare in the history of glares.

"Why don't you go home to your family," Link countered with a sly smile, however Matt wasn't that easy to piss off. He merely smiled a cocky, arrogant smile and went back to his Lucky Charms.

The three boys sat in silence and ate there breakfast, not really knowing what to talk about. Link could feel him and his brothers were slowly drifting apart, even though they were sitting at the same table with him. They used to be able to talk for hours about nothing, joke about the stupidest thing, or even make fun of each other. Now, everything was doing there own thing; Matt had a family, Dave had problems and they were getting worse as he got older so he was often send to Mental Hospitals for hurting himself, and Link was frequently stressed out and depressed and his sense of humor was almost completely gone causing fights between him and Matt. He didn't want them to go their separate ways, he knew Matt and Dave didn't want that either. However, between all their personal problems, the fights and the stress, it seems inevitable that they will all just lose contact and never speak to each other again.

Dave looked at Link and then Matt, then Link and then Matt, trying to figure out if they were fighting or just acting normal. It had gotten hard to figure out their mood swings, and Dave didn't have the attention span to sit there wonder. So, he decided to strike up a conversation that will defiantly interest at least one of them.

"You guys remember that girl Mia who kicked Matt in the balls when he was 13?"

"Sadly, yes I do," Matt said wincing at the memory.

"Uhuh, I saw her yesterday at Malon's club," Link said, not looking up from his breakfast.

"Well, erm...remember that night you guys saw her walking out of the house at midnight and I said she was just came to ask a question?"

Matt and Link looked at eachother and then back at Dave. 'Oh no, he didn't..."

"Well," Dave continued, "she, didn't come to ask a question. She...told me she thought Matt looked like a moose man."

'What...'

Link started to snicker a bit and Matt looked like he was about to explode, "Moose man!" He shouted on the top his lungs, "MOOSE MAN!!"

"Heh," Link merely said, making Dave turn to look at him, while Matt ran throughout the kichen screaming "Moose man! MOOSE MAN! WHAT THE HELL IS A MOOSE!!!!"

"What Link," Dave asked innocently.

"Oh no, I just thought you were going to tell us that you and Mia actually...had sex." Link snickered at the thought Dave would actually go to bed with someone, and took another spoonful of cereal and put it in his mouth, still snickering.

"Had sex? Yeah Mia and I 'made love' that night too."

When the words finally sunk in, Link spit out his food, choking a little, and Matt stopped running around the house and stared wide eyed at his younger brother.

"Wh-Wh-when?" Link managed to spit out.

"I was 13..."

"No way," Matt said in disbelief, "you lost you virginity before me?!"

"You couldn't have bro," Link said, "I mean, when you were 13 mom and dad died and our..."

"Oh you mean I had problems?" He meant it more as a statement than a question.

"Well, yeah."

"NO I DIDN'T HAVE PROBLEMS," Dave suddenly shouted, causeing both Matt and Link to jump slightly, "you made me have problems, you wanted me to be the 'sick little brother,' so everyone can say 'oh Link, I feel so bad for you.' Well news flash Link, I wasn't ever sick, I didn't care when that bastard raped me, I didn't care when mom and dad died, you never really gave me a chance to care, cause you quickly ran up to me and said 'you have problems. Dave.' I didn't try to kill myself because I was raped; I tried to kill myself because of you!"

Dave didn't even give Link a chance to answer with some "I was only trying to help," crap statement. He flew out of the house mumbled something along the line of "asshole."

Matt and Link looked at each other, not knowing if they should go after him, or stay put.

"He is right though..." Matt said quietly.

"I know he is."

* * *

Zelda stood over the grave of her grandparents; she never knew her grandparents, they died when she was only 4. The graveyard in Kakoriko Village always looked almost dead and depressing, and clouds were always dark and blocked out the sun, making the graveyard always look like it was about to rain; sometimes it did and only in one spot. Zelda could feel the dead roam around in this place, unable to move on and unable to accept that they are dead. It made her sad to think that her grandparents could be one of those spirits roaming about. She mumbled a small prayer for the lost souls that still roam the heart, and hoped that they would find peace. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dave standing next to her, looking at a grave. Zelda looked over at the grave, it read "Here Lies Vincent and Fiona Herro Loveing parents and citizens."

"Must be Link's parents..."

"What was that," Dave snapped turning to the origin of the voice, however when he saw Zelda he calmed down a bit, "Oh, hey Zelda."

"You are Dave right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, how are you?" Zelda said alittle too cheerfully, even though anyone with eyes could see Dave's beautiful blue eyes looked cold and sad. However, the only time Zelda saw him, Dave's eyes spoke the same they did today, so she thought this was a normal thing. How little she knows.

"Fine." Dave said sourly turning back to the grave of his parents.

Zelda sighed, she knew from Link that Dave had problems, and maybe talking to him wasn't the best thing to do. However, before she could turn around and leave, he said something that startled her.

"I don't even care that they are dead."

Zelda turned around and stared at him as if he was nuts. "Your parents...?"

"They...didn't really care about me.."

"I am sure that's not..."

"My mother, was really sick when she was pregnant with me, she wasn't even supposed to have me. The doctor said she could die, but they couldn't terminate the pregnancy because that would defiantly kill her, so she went through with it. After I was born, she was really sick and the doctors thought she wasn't going to make it. Well, she slowly got better, but she couldn't get out of bed and she lost her eye sight. My dad blamed me everyday, and when I was old enough to remember he called he a devil child and a stupid mistake. My mother didn't want anything to do with me, she would ask the servant to take me to my crib while she read bed time stories to Link and Matt." Dave suddenly stopped and looked like he about to lose his tough composer and start crying, nevertheless he continued, "They died in a car accident, on their way home from a hospital visit. When the police told us, Link and Matt were really upset, but not me...I was happy they were dead, now I didn't have to deal with their shit anymore. Why should I care, I didn't even know them...they wouldn't let me get to know them...they hated me. Link of course being Link blamed himself..." He stopped again this time thinking, "he blamed himself...to try and get everyone to take the blame off me. My grandparents and uncles and other family all said that if I wasn't born they would still be alive and how I always caused so much trouble that I should have been the one who died. Link would hide me in my bedroom sometimes while they were over, and he would say he was playing around with the car that day and it was all his fault, even though it wasn't. Why did he care?"

Zelda for once was in a lost of words, the only time that she could think off was, 'Why does Link brothers feel the need to tell me there problems.'

"I think, Link does blame himself..." Dave said, "He always does, maybe that's why...he cares way to much for me...he blames himself for everything that has happened in our lives..."

Dave turned to Zelda and tried to smile at her; was the same fake smile Link flashed her back at the club. 'They are really all alike huh.'

"Heh, sorry about that princess," Dave said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I sometimes forget what I am saying when I talk to people...heh."

"Don't worry," Zelda said smiling, "sometimes people need someone to talk to. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Dave said with a slight laugh, "Thank you."

* * *

Link sat in his dark, cold room playing a sad song on his guitar. He was upset about what happened at breakfast, but he felt guilty for everything he had done to Dave. Link can't handle emotional pain, because his parents tried to make him into this strong, emotionless warrior. He was supposed to join the Hyrule army and take orders like a man. His parents didn't even take the time to look at him and see an artistic, sensitive young man, and even though Link broke away from his parents tight hold, some of there lessons stuck with him. He didn't want to show that he was hurting in front of people, so he took all the sad, angry and depressed emotions and dropped them on the most vulnerable of the three, Dave. The only time anyone ever knew Link was in pain, was when it was almost too late.

"Are you going to sit here all day and sulk in your depression?" Matt said coldly.

"No... I am just going to sit here and practice my guitar."

"You don't have to be what they said you had to be..." Matt said, now extremely worried at the state his older brother was in.

"Yeah," Link said, his voice was almost completely emotionless, that is scared Matt even more, "Well, I am sorry I can't be like you. I am not a screw up."

"Woah.." Matt said, trying not to look as if he was hurt by the sharp words. Matt decided that saying anything would just be in, so he turned around and left Links room...and the house, and went back home.

* * *

"Halt!" One of the Gerudo guards said, glaring at Matt as if he was scum.

"Let me see Lara," Matt growled.

"Not with that attitude," she retorted, "plus, she doesn't want to see you."

"Please, you gotta let me in."

"I don't gotta do anything, now leave before I call reinforcements."

Matt huffed and started to walk away, however when he got to the end of the bridge, he charged for the Gerudo, jumping right over her and into Gerudo Valley. He turned around and said in a cocky tone, to the now surprised female, "And that's the way the cookie crumbles." And with that, he ran off.

* * *

"Mommy, when can I see daddy?" Emily said as her mother brushed her long brown locks. Lara was deep in thought and barly heard her daughter, until she felt a soft tug on her white "Dark Realm shirt."

'Oh, sorry baby, what did you say," Lara said softly.

"I asked when can I see daddy!"

Lara sighed and ran her fingers through her long reddish black hair. "I don't know, when he decides to pop it."

And wouldn't you know, Matt flew in faster than the running man with a bunny hood, jumped to the floor and scurried behind Lara's enormous bed. He was, naturally, followed for six guards with spears, ready to arrest him and torture him silly.

"Princess Lara, we are sorry this Man ran in..."

"Save it," Lara said holding up her hand, "you already know he is my husband, and he is permitted in whenever he feels like it." Lara then shot a 'you asshole' glare at Matt, making the green-eyed boy cringe slightly. "Now, if you don't mind, why don't you go do something a little more productive than chasing my daughters father like a mouse." The guards bowed in respect and left the room.

"DADDY!!!" Emily squealed as she ran up to her father and threw her arms around him.

"Sweet pea," Matt said picking her up and walking up to Lara, who still had that glare plastered on her face.

"So, you are back...took you long enough," Lara snapped turning away from him.

"Can we NOT do this in front of her," he said gesturing to Emily, who was playing with her fathers hair.

"Very well, Emily, go into the play room."

"But...mommy, I want to play with daddy," Emily begged, wrapping her arms around her fathers neck tightly.

"Hey, if you listen to mommy, I will buy you ice-cream," Matt said with his normal goofy smile, making his daughter face bright up.

"OKAY!" Matt let her down and she scurried out of the room.

"Stop lying to the poor girl," Lara said sourly, sitting on her bed, turning her back to back. Matt slowly walked over, and sat in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"I know...I am a fuck up," Matt said sincerely, a tone alien to Lara, "I know, I have hurt you a lot and I know I haven't been the greatest dad and husband. But, I promise.."

"Oh save it Matthew," Lara snapped, "you always say the same shit...every time you want a good fuck."

For the second time that day, words had managed to hurt Matt worse than a sword through the heart.

"I am taking Emily away," Lara said, without a hint of remorse, causing Matt to look up at her with complete despair and disbelief, "her and I are going into Termina and I will live with my cousin...a pirate at Great Bay."

"No..."

"I can't wait for you...and I can't hold on to the hope that you will grow up for once, and as long as I am here, I can not move on. So I need to leave with Emily, and forget you."

"So...I will be leaving.."

"No..."

Lara was taking back by the hint of sadness and defeat in his voice, it was so unlike Matt to show he was sad, he normally would keep a straight face before running off to his bedroom to punch something or play his drums. The look in his eyes were just so...depressed and scared, the looks on his face showed her a little boy, that was frighten of a scary ride or the monster under his bed.

"You can't just get up and leave Lara," Matt finally managed to say, "you can't leave me..."

"Why do you care?"

"I can't help it when I mess up, I can't I am sorry I am not the man you thought you were going to share a child with, I am not some smart, successful perfect guy you always wanted. I am...a screw up..."

"Did I...ever say that..." Lara said, now feeling guilty.

"You didn't have to..."

Lara couldn't bare to look into his eyes again, she turned away slowly and started at the floor, trying to keep her tough composure.

"Let me make you happy..."

Lara sighed in defeat, she had promise herself she wouldn't back down from her decision no matter what he said or did...but she forgot how much she loved him. She leaned against the headboard of her bed and smiled slightly, "That would be nice."

Matt smiled softly at his wife, and crawled next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on hers. "I Love you Lara Herro..."

"I love you too, Matthew Herro."


	6. The Boy and the Girl

Authors note: AND FINALLY AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS I FINALLY WIL UPDATE THIS STORY!!!! AND MORE!!!! breaths Sorry but having a new boyfriend is HARD WORK. I cant stop talking to him, he is a virus, a SEXY virus! anyway here is the next chappie

It somehow seemed like a good time to celebrate. Matt and Lara were getting married…again, Dave and Mia finally admitted they liked each other, and Malon found the man of her dreams and no it wasn't a horse. Link decided to plan an all night event of bar hopping, getting drunk, and just partying. Everyone was on board, except for Malon who wanted to spend a the night at her boyfriends house. Link, Zelda, Matt, Lara, Mia and Dave in Hyrule unsupervised…someone help us.

The girls all decided to get ready at the boy's house, the reason unknown. Mia, being the dark depressing character she is decided to dress in black baggy pants with chains daggling off the studded belt, a black tank top that read "Word to yo mother," and spikes everywhere. Lara on the other hand, wanting to act like the mother she is, wore a cream colored skirt that stopped way above the knees, a red tank top that left little to the imagination and a matching cream colored jacket. What can't she party too? And finally Zelda wore hip hugger jeans, and a modest pink tank top. All three girls seemed ready for a night on the town. Makeup, hair, clothing and most important their boys.

What frighten the girls was the fact that all three boys have been in the bathroom for about 5 hours now. Between the curiosity, and the sick thoughts coming to each girls minds, they decided to interrupt the little party in the bathroom. Mia, being the bravest, knocked loudly on the door. "Hey losers, break it up," she shouted.

After a few crashes, and curses, Matt emerged from the bathroom with a doofy grin on his face, only adding to gross thoughts running through all three girls mind.

"We have a surprise for you," Matt said jumping up and down like a child.

"Oh goddess," Mia said rolling her eyes, "If it is anything I think it is, I don't want to know."

Matt gave Mia a questing glance, and quickly went back to what he was saying. "Since our favorite boy was feeling glum, we decided to make him happy." Lara offer a sick look while Zelda just looked stupidly. Matt stopped realizing what they were thinking.

"Okay, that is wrong in SO many ways, I don't even want to get into it, so can I please get on with the surprise."

The three girls nodded and Matt smiled again. "Okay Dave, show them girls the prize!"

The bathroom door swung open, almost injuring Matt but, revealing a new and improved Link! He dyed his hair…black! Uh…Black?

Mia liked the new look.

Lara had to keep herself from laughing.

And Zelda was mixed between "is everything okay with him?" and "Oh my Nayru he is so hot."

Link sighed and ran his finger threw his newly cut, dyed and spiked hair. "Yeah I know," he began, "seems weird but I needed a change. Now Dave is the only blond in the family."

"I shall hold the title well," Dave said saluting to the gang.

"You already hold the title well doopy," Matt said knocking Dave on the head.

"Okay, enough, time to go out!" Mia yelled, causing everyone to hold there ears at her loud pinched annoying scream.

For some reason though, everyone had a feeling this night may turn out good or bad.

-

The first club the ended up at was "CPW" which stood for "Courage, Power and Wisdom." Hylians where very close to their beliefs and religion, obviously. Anyway, it was said this club was one of the most popular clubs in Hyrule Castle Town, so it was defiantly worth checking out. The danced music roared loudly when the six friends walked in. Zelda and Lara were of course excited since they were playing their music, while the other four groaned and headed for the bar.

"Matt," Lara whined grabbing her husbands hand, "Lets dance. If my memory serves me correctly, you kick ass on the dance floor."

"On the dance floor, on the drums, in the bed, I kickass everywhere honey."

Matt followed Lara into the crowd of people, while the others decided to order drinks and then go out into the dance floor to look like fools.

"So princess," Link said when they were all sitting comfortably at the bar, "tell me about this Charles guy."

This question caught Zelda off guard; why would Link want to know about Charles? It seemed like an honest question, though the tone and look of Links face said otherwise. Shrugging off the feeling, she began to tell him about her not-so-perfect boyfriend.

"Oh Charles," Zelda said with nervous laughter escaping her delicate lips, "he's great."

"Great?" Link laughed slightly, "Is that all?"

"Well," Zelda said looking at the many drinks standing nicely behind the bar…so fragile and easy to break, "yeah…that's all."

"You don't sound happy with him," Link said looking at the blond girl. The feeling of Links deep ocean eyes staring down at her made her fidget. Of course she wasn't telling her friend the entire truth about her relationship with Charles. She couldn't admit Charles treated her like a piece of shit. That the former princess of Hyrule on many nights coward in few of her boyfriend destructive behavior. She always told herself that he would change, and that he wasn't a bad man. He was, he was a terrible man.

"I'm fine Link," she said sternly. Link could take a hint, and backed off.

-

Mia and Dave had long left the bar to go dancing, being that they were drunk enough to not remember how foolish they were going to look and Lara and Matt decided to relive the night Matt knocked her up, leaving Zelda and a Link alone at the bar. There was mostly silence between the two 20 year olds, mainly from the conversation about Charlie.

"Well this is boring," Link finally said, " I mean, Mia and Dave are having fun and Matt and Lara are defiantly having fun, hehe, and you and I are just sitting here like two old hags screaming at children, "get off of my property you lilied living hoodlums."

Zelda spit out some of her soda at Links last remark. "Nice Princess, that's a turn on," Link said handing the now embarrassed Zelda a napkin.

"I'm sorry," she said giggling. Link hopped out of his seat and grabbed her hand gently. "Lets get jiggy wit' it."

"Oh please don't ever say that again."

-

This was the happiest time of her life. Being able to let go of everything, all her worries, all the stress. She was with someone she liked, and dare she say it, even loved. He showed her everything, and he didn't treat her like some fragile glass doll that would break if you touched her. She loved every moment she spent with him, even if it was for a brief second. Just seeing his smile, made her day complete.

The sad part was, she already had someone. Even though he treated her bad, she couldn't help but love him. She felt stupid and used, but couldn't get the strength to break up with Charles.

"Hey," Link said, "You okay there princess?"

Zelda looked up and faked a smile. "Oh course, just a but dizzy. I think I'll go out for some fresh air."

"Let me come with you then."

"No no," she said smiling, "I'll be two seconds."

He watched her move through the crowd, sighing that he had to stop dancing with her. No not the dance he was sighing about, it was the fact she had to go. Even for a minute, she left him standing there in the crowd alone. Link wanted her, bad now…and nothing could stop this feeling. Well…almost nothing.

Link felt someone tap him on the should, he turned around, and was eye to eye, face to face…with the ex that broke his heart.

"Miranda.." he gasped.

"Hey Link," she smiled sincerely.

"I thought you were…"

"Yeah, things happened and I didn't go," she said looking down, "I'm so sorry for what happened between us…I really…"

--

"Love you Zelda," Charles said taking Zelda's hand, "Please don't leave me."

"Charles you.." Zelda began but couldn't finish. She loved him, and she didn't want to walk away from him. But you cant love someone who doesn't respect you.

"Charles I…"

--

"Loved you, and you left me like I was a fuckin useless animal," Link said frantically.

"I know, I know," Miranda said taking his hand and staring deeply into his eyes. "It's all my fault."

"That's the first real thing you ever said to me."

--

Zelda took a breath and when for the dive. "I love someone else," she blurted out, "I do…"

Charles growled, "Who?"

"I love Link. I know its only been a month or more, but…he respects me…he treats me right."

Charles got down on his knees and cried like a child. "But Zelda I need you."

"But I don't need you."

She turned around and triumphantly walked back into the club. She did it, she finally did it. Zelda took control of her life and broke up smoothly with the man that had caused her so much pain and anguish. Not only that, she admitted to the world she loved Link. Everything was going so fast, her head was about to explode.

Then something caught her innocent blue eyes. She turned her head and too her shook and sadness saw the man she loved…

--

Link broke the kiss with Miranda. He didn't even remember kissing her, or why. "Woah," he said touching his lips.

"Woah indeed," Miranda said smiling seductively, "I forgot how great a kisser you were."

She took his hand and began to lead him out of the club. "Wait woah where the hell are you taking me?"

"Link," she said laughing, but not stopping her quest, "You're so naïve… we know we love each other, shall we remind our bodies?"

…He didn't want to…

…but he didn't stop her…

--

Zelda left the club right after she witness Link walk out with that skank. She couldn't believe him, hell she couldn't believe herself. Falling in love with someone who would so quickly make out with his ex girlfriend who apparently left him so heartbroken he wrote a hurtful song. Those songs. Those terrible songs he wrote. How could he write things like that, and why would she even want to be apart of that. She was blinded by his heavenly good looks and his shell like kindness, that when broken shattered into a million pieces and gave birth to a monster.

But was it really like that?

She opened the door to her small apartment and turned on the lights. She wasn't even halfway in when she saw Charles sitting on her couch, twiddling his thumbs.

"Zelda," he said in a dark voice, "If I can't have you…then neither can he."

Authors note: Oh im an evil little bitch.


	7. The Bruises and The Revelation

Authors Note: AH Yes I am on a role! Cherry Soda Boy and the Skater Boy, all the boys are being updated! YAY! Okay one thing though, I know everyone hates the Title, but I am not changing it. In no way does this story have anything to do with that crappy Avril lavinge song, The Sk8er Boi. Look I even correctly spelt the title happy? Good. This is quick chapter…you all are going to hate me cries IM SICK IN THE HEAD!

_Chapter 7_

_The Bruises and The Revelation _

It was not bad enough that Link went to bed with his ex girlfriend, but for the past two days, he was treated like cold hearted monster by his friends and brothers. Once news hit that Link abandoned Zelda at the club, Lara, Mia and Malon made sure to lecture him about "feelings" and "women." The worse hour of his life, which consisted of, lecturing, as said before, throwing random objects, smacking, hitting, and a disgusting 15 minute video about a woman's menstrual cycle courtesy of the sadistic Mia.

If being tortured by three women scorned was not enough, his two darling brothers decided to have a whack at him. Dave was actually nicer, giving him a nice talk to talk about how what he did was wrong on so many levels. He even Link gave some solutions like calling Zelda and try to reconcile, adding he should call himself an idiot for the next few days. However, Matthew was not so nice. Instead of talking, he resorted to taunting, scaring and most of all screwing with Link mind. For example, he wallpapered Links room with pictures of their dearly departed grandmother, saying in little talk bubble, "You will burn in hell you naughty boy." To further add to the torture, he snuck into Link's room, for the past two nights, and let bugs loose if the guitarist's bed while he slept. One sneaky little bug even got into Link mouth before he woke up.

Finally, after two days of torture, he picked up the phone to call Zelda. Link had no idea what to say to the ex-princess; "I'm sorry" was not was not good enough, nor payment for the crime he committed.

The phone rang three times before someone answered, and that someone was not Zelda.

"Hello," a manly stuck-up voice, answered.

"Umm hey, can I speak to Zelda," Link said raising an eyebrow.

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"Uhh, Link."

There was silence on the other end, an eerie deadly silence. Link hoped whoever this guy was had gone to fetch Zelda. However, the silence only told him, he was breathing angrily into the phone. Link clutched the phone hard, knowing that something was not right. Even though Charles was her boyfriend, Zelda did not seem like the type of girl to let him move in without a "ring", let alone allow him to stay the night. It was only 10 am, there was no why in Link's mind Charles or any man would be there.

"I'm sorry," the voice finally returned, "But Zelda is busy right now. Shall I take a message."

'Busy,' Link thought to himself, 'What the fuck is she busy doing at ten in the morning.'

"Just tell her to call me back."

"Will do."

Link hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Deep down he knew something was wrong, Zelda was in some kind of trouble. He knew this feeling could stem from the fact he hated Charles with every fiber of his being. That man did not seem right in the head, and the way Zelda acted around him only made his feeling of dread stronger. Charles could be physically harming Zelda. He fit the profile of a deranged wife-beater. Normal…to normal.

'I always said never trust the normies,' Link thought to himself, staring at the phone hoping Zelda could find a way to call him back.

"Did you call her?" Dave asked, walking into Link bedroom.

"Yeah, but she did not answer."

"Oh well, then try again later."

"I don't think that will help." Link turned to face his brother, obviously concern in his eyes, "Did Malon ever mention Zelda's boyfriend to you?"

"Yeah. Charles is his name right? Malon told me she did not trust the guy ever since she found those bruises on Zelda's arm."

Link was taken aback by this new revelation. He had heard nothing of this. Now, Malon knew and never told him. Did he not have to right to know? This only made Link worry more, on top of the anger he suddenly felt towards that monster Charles.

* * *

"I have to go."

"Listen Zelda, I can not just ignore this."

"Well you are going to have to try."

Zelda briskly walked past Malon to get to her locker. She was quitting.

"I can't just let you quit your job and run away to marry Charles."

"What is wrong with Charles," Zelda snapped, glaring ay Malon with her innocent blue eyes. Malon ignore the glare and continued.

"For one thing, he is kicking your ass every fuckin chance he gets."

Zelda slammed the locker close, stomping up to Malon.

"Look, he had never touched me, EVER…" Malon slapped her hand over Zelda mouth, flashing her a dangerous look.

"Saids the girl, with the nice black eye…"

Zelda stood silent.

"You did not have that two nights ago…and I doubt you did that to yourself, and do not fuckin say you fell down the fuckin stairs because I have heard all that shit when Mia would come here, her arms broken in three places or her face so bruised up you could barely recognize her. I saw all this before, and I was stupid for ignoring it, and It almost got my best friend killed at the hand of her own fuckin father. So, do not come in here, acting like I am some stupid, ignorant bitch who can not see her new best friend is getting her ass kicked by her fuckin deranged boyfriend."

Malon removed her hand from Zelda's mouth and waited for the girl to say something. Nothing. Zelda looked away, trying hard to fight the tears that threaten to fall from her angelic blue eyes. She did not want to make matters worse by admitting to Malon that Charles had used her as a punching bag for the past two days. "I…" she began, but was quickly silenced by the ear shattering ring from the telephone. "Get that…I won't leave."

Malon sighed, and silenced the ringing by answering. "Hello?"

"MALON!" Link shouted, causing Malon to cringe, "Is Zelda there!"

"Yeah," Malon said raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Good! Keep her there!"

"OH I plan to."

"I do not trust this Charles bastard! Keep her there, I want to apologize and see if I can get her to tell me anything. If she looks like she is about to leave, HOG tie her! Seduce her! Do something, just do not let her leave."

"Link were are you?"

"…Outside Zelda's apartment…"

"Oh for the love of Nayru!" She hissed, "Get your ass over here."

"Yeah yeah PEACE!"

"Link?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Oh," Malon said softly, hanging up the phone, "Uhh, yeah he just wanted to know if his band could play tonight. You know…You could stay and watch him…before you leave."

"No…" Zelda said choking on her words, "I have to go."

Malon walked in front of Zelda, placing her hands gently on Zelda shoulders. "I am not handing you over to the fuckin sharks."

Zelda sighed pushing Malon's hands off her, "I am fine."

"Liar."

* * *

Link drove about 20 miles over the speed limit to get to the club before Malon ran out of ideas to keep Zelda hostage. However, pulling up to the club, he saw Charles leaning against his expensive, new, red Mercedes Benz. Link smiled, wanting so badly to just "accidentally" crash into the assholes car. No time though, the most important thing was to get inside and talk to Zelda. Illegal activities shall be saved for a later date.

He paid no mind to the evil death glare Charles shot at him, instead, he ran into the club.


	8. The Tears and The Blood

Authors Note: Sorry, another short chapter FORGIVE ME cries

_Chapter 8_

_The Tears and The Blood_

Link walked into the club, taking a deep breath as he stomped to the back room. He was confronting his fear. There was a reason why there were so many ex girlfriends in Links past. He never wanted to compromise, never ran after them…tried to fight for them. Link would wait to find something wrong with his girlfriend of the month. There was always something wrong with girls. Too clingy, too distant, too fat, too skinny. The list goes on and on. However, he wanted them to hurt him, he was going to end up being broken hearted. Did he like the pain? The pity? Was Dave right? He loved the pity.

It being true or not did not matter here. For once Link was being out of character. He was fighting for this girl, someone who he barely even knows. Was it love? Link is falling in love with someone other than the pain? Pain his friend since he was a boy. His depression his greatest partner. Their three-way every night for years was a dangerous pleasure, a pleasure he wanted. Then it go out of hand. It slipped? Right, wasn't that the excuse? It slipped, I didn't mean to. But he did, he knew exactly what he was doing. End the suffering with death.

Time for a change.

"Zelda," Link managed to spit out after laying his soft blue eyes on the mark Charles left. He had half a mind to go and strangle Charles until he felt his soul leave his body. Something's were more important than killing your greatest rival. Like rescuing the princess.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asked in disbelief, "Why now? When it is too late."

"But it isn't," Link pleaded, walking to her, "I can't lose you."

"Why?"

"What I did was wrong…so wrong. I have looked for a reason…I have search in my soul and in my heart and I can honestly say…I have no idea why I left with her. There is no excuse. I am sorry Zelda, I am so sorry…"

Zelda stared on him, her eyes threatening to cascade with salty tears. She wanted so badly to throw her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him.

"Don't go back to someone who is going to hurt you," Link choked, "You are smarter than that. I know you are. I won't ever hurt you again. I won't ever do something so stupid and so insulting again. I love you Zelda."

Before Zelda could speak…the click of a gun echoed loudly in the small back room. Link felted the cold nozzle of the gun press against his head…knowing full well who the was standing behind him holding his life in his hands. "Charles…"he gasped.

"Zelda," Charles said calmly, "get in the car."

"Put the gun down Charles," Zelda cried, "What are you doing?" The tears fell without resistance…the thought of Link dieing in front of her…because of her was enough to kill her… "Please stop this."

"Listen to me pretty boy," Charles spat, "what makes you think you could just walk into Zelda's life and turn it upside down? Huh? We were fine before you came in." He pressed the nozzle into Link head, "So if you were out of her life…everything would be fine right?"

"Really?" Link said blankly, "Blowing my brains out in front of Zelda…that would make everything okay?"

"You will be out of the picture…"

"What about her?"

Silence…a loud silence. Link tried moving away from the gun, only to have it press harder as a warning.

"She will…have to get over it."

He slowly began to press on the trigger, Links life slowly drifted away…second after second after…

"Wait," Zelda's soft voice called out to Charles, "Let him go…"

"And what if I don't."

"Then Goddess's forgive me."

Metal connected with bone like a sword through an arm in the middle of war. She had grabbed her lock and swung it with all her love, her hate, her passion and her will to survive. The lock connected with his jaw. His body connected with the floor…and everything became silent again.

* * *

"He will survive," the cop said, "you were lucky the gun wasn't loaded."

He walked away, leaving Zelda and Link in front of the club…alone.

'I almost killed someone," Zelda wept, "And the gun was not even loaded."

"What if it was?" Link said still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know."

"The cops seem to be done with us," Link sighed, running his fingers through his soft black hair, "I'll drive you home." He took her hand into his, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to be alone." She laid her head on his arm, relaxing into him…like she had wanted to from the first time they met.

"How about you spend the night at my place?"

Zelda looked up at him, a small smile gracing her soft feature, "That would be nice."


End file.
